List of episodes
List of episodes - Spongebob Fan Wiki Wikia Entertainment Create a new wiki Log in Create an account Spongebob Fan Wiki View source History Share this article Article Discussion List of episodes From Spongebob Fanon Wiki Season 7 and 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Due to recent vandalism done to this page, IPs won't be able to edit this page till after New Years. Any questions you need to ask go to the talk page. These are fan-fiction episodes created by various SpongeBob SquarePants fans. Season 16 The ninth Season of Fanon Episodes will start on the 17th of December 2016 with Challenge of Doom and Scared of Shadows. Also, Terminator234 will rejoin as the head writer for this Season. Title Card # Title Airdate 191a "Challenge of Doom" December 17th, 2016 Squidward challenges SpongeBob and Patrick to sneak into Mr. Krabs' house to steal his money and then burn it. 191b "Scared of Shadows" December 17th, 2016 After Squidward finds out that SpongeBob is scared of Shadows he tells everyone in Bikini Bottom. 192 "Sponge Potter and the Krabby Patty of Secrets" December 18th, 2016 SpongeBob, Squidward, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick and Pearl star in their second Potter Movie, called Sponge Potter and the Krabby Patty of Secrets. 193 "Family Sponge" December 21, 2016 SpongeBob wonders what his life would be like if he had a wife and kids. Note: This episode parodies such shows as: Family Guy, The Simpsons, American Dad, etc... 194a "Snowboard Sponge" December 24, 2016 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are in a fight, so they decide to settle it with a snowboarding competition down Sand Mountain. The two losers have to apoligize, and slide all the way down Sand Mountain on their stomachs, face first. 194b "We Gotta Catch Santa Claus!" December 25, 2016 SpongeBob wants to show proof to Squidward that Santa Claus exists. 195 "Plankton's Army 2" December 26, 2016 Plankton makes a liquid that melts anything it touches, but his chum stick falls in, and it comes back out, ALIVE, and it thinks that Plankton is its dad. Plankton decides that instead of melting the Krusty Krab, he decides to make an army of chum sticks, but then he learns that being a dad is tougher than he thinks. 196a "House Fancy 3" January 6, 2017 Mr. Krabs has to get SpongeBob to clean up his house when he is waiting for some tourists to take pictures of the house. 196b "The Battle of the Sponges" January 6, 2017 SpongeBob battles against Stanley in a competition. 197+198 "Lost in Time" January 6, 2017 SpongeBob and Patrick end up in the future teleported there by a machine. Now they have to build a new one to get back to their own time. 199a "Smile of Doom" January 7, 2017 Patrick gets a mouth operation and everytime when he smiles with his new mouth, something terrible happens. Now it's up to SpongeBob to save him. 199b "Fire Sponge" January 7, 2017 SpongeBob and Patrick become the new firemen in Bikini Bottom. 200 "Two Hundreth Episode Spectacular" January 8, 2017 SpongeBob and Patrick try to suprise Sandy; Squidard tries to become a famous artist; Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty; Gary celebrates a big party with other snails; and Mr. Krabs tries to become even richer. 201 "Patient Krabs" January 12, 2017 Mr. Krabs becomes ill, and because he is so cheap he doesn't want to pay for a doctor, so SpongeBob volunteers to be his doctor. Other Seasons Season F Seasonators Season L Season S Retrieved from "http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes" Improve Spongebob Fan Wiki by editing this page Deetfeet made an edit on December 23, 2009 History Related changes Permanent link What links here View random page Report a problem with this page Share this article Rate this article: 0/5 1 2 3 4 5 Unrate it About Wikia | Wikia is Hiring | Contact Wikia | Terms of Use | Privacy Policy | MediaWiki | CC-BY-SA | Advertise on Wikia Spongebob Fanon Wiki Fanon Stories and more› Community› SpongeBob Wiki Create a new article Upload a new image Search Multiple upload Recent changes What links here Upload image Special pages Random page Help Recent changesRandom page Latest activity 934 articles on this wiki Sponge for the Year 45 minutes ago by Unregistered contributor Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. 16 hours ago by Quickster968 Spongebob in the Paradise Season 1 Volume 2 19 hours ago by Unregistered contributor Spongebob in the Paradise Season 1 Volume 1 19 hours ago by Unregistered contributor Care Bears Spongebob Part 1 19 hours ago by Unregistered contributor Create an account Magazine Creator Create a magazine from articles on Spongebob Fan Wiki! Powered by Answers Recently Asked Questions Wikianswers is a Q&A wiki where answers are improved, wiki-style.